Family-AU
by bobbiejod
Summary: Alternate Universe. Emma is fourteen in this. She broke the curse at ten. Emma wakes up with stomach pains and is taken to the doctor. This is about the Charming family and how Snowing try to comfort their daughter when she's in pain.


**AN:** This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it a multi-chapter. Let me know what you think of this.

 **Chapter 1**

Emma lay tossing and turning on her bed. No matter what position she tried, she couldn't get comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep. Her stomach had been bothering her for several days now. She didn't want to bother her parents with her problem. They were already busy with her baby brother Neal, who had been teething for the last several days. Emma wrapped her arms around her middle to try to give herself some relief and was finally able to drift off to sleep.

Emma awoke with a start and winced as she remembered her stomach pains. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just turning six am. She could hear some noise on the lower level of the loft meaning that her parents were starting to get ready for the day. She slowly climbed out of bed and started down the metal stairs that led up to her bedroom.

Snow puttered around the kitchen getting the family's breakfast out and ready to go. The coffee maker was already brewing the heavenly concoction as she started to get the rest of breakfast handled. David was trying to get Neal back to sleep after his morning bottle. They had not gotten enough rest last night with all of Neal's fussing from his tooth coming through. She got out the sugary cereal that her daughter loved to start her day with as she heard a noise on the metal stairs.

Emma slowly shuffled into view and started into the kitchen.

"You're up early-" Snow stopped when Emma went right up to her and lay her head against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her middle. "Emma?"

When the curse broke when Emma was ten, both David and Snow worked to get their daughter to accept her new life. It was like pulling teeth to get her to even open up about her day at school. For her to show affection towards either of them willingly was totally out of character for her.

"Are you ok?" Snow rubbed her daughter's back with one hand while she tried to tame her wild hair with the other.

"No," Emma mumbled.

"I'm sorry about Neal's wailing last night. His tooth finally broke through though."

"I didn't even hear him last night,"

"So then what's the matter?"

"I don't feel good," she sniffed.

"All right, Neal is down for the count." David's voice drifted out. "Hopefully he'll sleep good for Ruby now that his tooth has come through."

"David," Snow got his attention and he took in the scene before him.

"What's going on?" he went up to his daughter, who was clinging to her mother as if her life depended on it.

"She says she's not feeling good,"

"She willingly offered up information about herself?" David asked and Snow nodded.

"She came down a few minutes ago, didn't say a word and did this," Snow told him.

"What's wrong Emma?" David looked at his daughter.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"I know, but why don't you feel good? Does anything hurt?"

"My stomach," Emma moaned. "It hurts really bad."

"You don't feel warm," Snow felt her daughter's forehead with the back of her hand. "But I'm still going to take your temperature just in case."

Emma nodded, but didn't make any attempt to remove herself from her mom. David shared an amused yet concerned look with his wife.

"I need to go get the thermometer," Snow smiled down at her daughter.

"I know I'm not as good as your mom at this kind of thing," David managed to unwrap his daughter's arms from his wife. "But you can do the same thing with me."

"You're just as good," Emma mumbled.

"Well, thank you." he smiled as Snow returned from the bathroom.

"Here we go," Snow brushed Emma's hair back from her face so she could run the thermometer over her forehead. "No fever."

"Let's sit you down while we figure this out," David suggested, but Emma's grip on him tightened.

"No," Emma moaned. "It'll just make it worse."

"Emma," Snow looked into her eyes. "How long has your stomach been bothering you?"

Emma mumbled something as she turned her head into her dad's shirt.

"We didn't catch that," David pulled Emma away from his middle so he could look her in the eyes. "Now how long has your stomach been hurting?"

"A few days," Emma revealed.

"A few days?" Snow gasped. "Emma, there could be something serious wrong with you."

"Yell at me later," Emma mumbled. "I just want the pain to stop."

"Ok, come here," Snow led her daughter over to the table and had her sit down on one of the chairs.

"It hurts," Emma's moaning kept getting louder.

"I know baby," Snow held her to her.

"I'll call and see if Ruby can come over now," David took the phone into the next room.

"Mom," Emma looked at her.

"It's going to be ok," Snow rubbed her back. "We're going to take you to the hospital and see if the doctors can figure out what's wrong."

"I hate hospitals," Emma grumbled.

"I know you do," Snow rubbed her back to try to give her a little bit of comfort from her pain. "But we are taking you anyway. We need to find out if there's something wrong."

"Ok," Emma said softly. "Will you stay with me the whole time?"

"Of course we will," Snow assured her as David came back into them.

"Ruby is on her way," he told them. "How are we doing?"

"She's in so much pain," Snow looked at him.

"I'll take over," David offered.

"Yes, I need to get some things around for us." Mary let him take her place with Emma. "I need to get dressed as well. And call the school…."

"Sorry," Emma mumbled.

"What are you sorry about?" David looked at her.

"You have to take off work for me,"

"Hey," David knelt down in front of her. "That's what those vacation days and sick days are for. In case one of our kids are sick and needs a little extra attention from mom or dad."

"I don't need the attention,"

"Yes you do," he told her. "No matter how much you try to deny it."

"I can deal with it,"

"Apparently you can't anymore," he saw her pain-filled face. "How are you doing?"

"It really hurts," she moaned.

"How were you able to keep this from us for days?"

"Neal's teething was a good distraction," Emma told him. "And I was able to keep the pain I was in at bay by taking medicine."

"What medicine?"

"Some antacid stuff that's in the bathroom."

"Did it help any?"

"Maybe a little bit at first, but not anymore." Emma said softly.

David stood up and pulled Emma up gently so he could sit down on the chair instead. He pulled her to sit on his lap and she rested her head back on him. She didn't care that it was childish; if sitting like this would help to ease her pain, then she would.

A half hour later, Ruby showed up at the loft to stay with Neal. She walked in to find Snow fussing over Emma, who looked absolutely miserable. David came from the bedroom after checking on Neal once again.

"He is still sleeping," David told Ruby. "And really, the longer he does the better. But we have his cereal and bottle ready for you to give him when he does wake up."

"Everything is handled here," Ruby assured her friends as Snow helped Emma towards the door. "Feel better Pup."

Emma just groaned in response as Snow helped her daughter get on a jacket. David grabbed everything they would need and followed his wife and daughter towards the door.

"I know she's not well, but I'm surprised you're letting her out in her pajamas," Ruby smiled.

"She refused to get dressed in anything else," Snow told her. "And she brought up a good point when I tried to talk her into it. They're just going to make her change into a gown when we get there anyway."

"Good point," Ruby smiled as the three of them started out into the hall.

David helped Emma climb up into the truck and held the door open so Snow could slide in next to her. He shut the door after them and Emma lay her head against her mother's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok," Snow rubbed her back as David started up the truck.

"It just hurts so much," Emma moaned.

"We'll be there soon," David assured her. "I'm trying to hurry."

"I know," Emma mumbled as she clutched her mother's hand tightly.

"You're ok," Snow soothed and David slammed on the breaks as he came to a stop in front of the hospital.

David got out of the truck and rushed around to the other side as Snow opened the door. She slid out and David reached in to help his daughter climb out. Snow rushed in ahead as David slowly led his daughter inside.

"Dr. Whale said to expect you soon," the nurse told Snow. "Thankfully, it's a slow day. So we have a room all ready for you."

"Thank you," Snow sighed in relief. "She's really starting to scare us."

"We'll figure out what's going on in no time," the nurse managed to get a hospital bracelet onto Emma's wrist before she led them down the hall.

They were led into an exam room where a fresh hospital gown was waiting on the cot. Snow took over Emma as David took the forms that the nurse told them to fill out.

"Dr. Whale should be in here shortly," the nurse assured them. "Just try to keep her comfortable."

"Easier said than done," David mumbled as Snow led Emma into the nearby bathroom to help her change into the gown.

David handed the clipboard of completed forms back to the nurse as Snow helped Emma to walk out of the bathroom after she got changed into the gown. David helped his daughter get settled on the bed and sat on the opposite side of Snow. Emma was quiet as she slowly rested her head on David's shoulder.

"Good morning," they looked up as Dr. Whale came into the room. "I hear we've had a rough couple of days, Emma."

"Yes," she said softly

"I just need to ask you a few questions before I can determine what kind of tests that I need to order."

"Ok," Emma nodded.

"Now where at did the pain start?" Emma pointed to an area on her lower stomach. "So was it behind your belly button?"

"Yes,"

"Was the pain dull or sharp when it started?"

"Very dull. I barely felt it."

"But it got more intense within the last day?" Emma nodded. "Ok, now I need to ask you some personal questions. Would you like your parents to step out of the room for this?"

"No," Emma latched onto David even tighter.

"It's just-some teenagers aren't very comfortable talking about this in front of their parents." Dr. Whale tried to explain.

"What if just your dad stepped out, but I stay?" Snow suggested.

"No," Emma stated harshly. "I have no secrets when it comes to that. Not from you."

"Emma-" Dr. Whale started.

"Look," Emma's eyes blazed as she glared over at the doctor. "I haven't had sex and my last period was two weeks ago. Does that cover the awkward questions?"

"Y-Yes," Dr. Whale stuttered as he looked at both Snow and David, who tried to stifle their chuckles. "I will go order those tests."

"Was that really necessary?" David looked at his daughter.

"Yes," she mumbled as she lay her head back down against his shoulder.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked her.

"No," she said softly.

"I need to get a blood sample now," the nurse announced as she reentered the room and Emma tensed.

"It's all right. We're right here." Snow took her hand.

"Just look at me, not what she's doing." David told her.

Emma scrunched her eyes shut as she continued to lay her head on her dad's shoulder. She clutched her dad's hand tightly as she felt the pinch.

"Ow," she moaned. "Ow, it hurts!"

"Almost done," the nurse smiled at her as she clamped off the needle. "And done."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Snow rubbed her back.

"Can I lay down?" Emma asked softly as the nurse left the room.

"We can see if it helps any," Snow nodded as Emma lay back against the pillow and tucked her legs up towards her chest.

"Straighten out," David helped her lay straight. "If you curl into a ball, it'll just make your stomach hurt worse."

Emma nodded and did as her dad suggested. She moved over though so she could rest against him. He smiled down at her as he saw Snow doing the same thing.

"Better?" he asked her.

"A little," she said softly.

"Just try to relax Baby," Snow started to rub her back again.

"I'm tired," Emma said softly.

"Go ahead and sleep," David told her. "We'll wake you if Dr. Whale or one of the nurses or someone else comes in to examine you."

Emma nodded as her eyes fluttered closed and she slowly drifted off to sleep. David took her hand in his as Snow ran her fingers through her blond locks.

An hour later, they were still waiting for someone to come and take Emma down for her tests. She slept restlessly and every so often her face would scrunch up in pain.

"I hope they can find out what is wrong with her," Snow sighed. "I hate seeing her like this. It's unnatural for her."

"Not that I like arguing with her," David smiled. "But I much rather prefer our argumentative, strong-willed, head-strong, warrior princess daughter over this."

"Not a princess," they heard a muffled voice and laughed softly.

"Whatever you say Princess," Snow tucked some loose hair behind her daughter's ear before Emma attempted to smack her hand away.

"Sorry it's taking so long," a nurse came into the room. "There's been a slight delay."

"It's all right," David assured her. "We let her sleep since she didn't get enough last night."

"Not a problem," the nurse smiled at them. "But she does need to wake up now so we can take her down for her first test."

"How many tests will she need?" David asked as Snow tried to get a drowsy Emma to sit up.

"Right now, we're taking her for an ultrasound," the nurse explained. "Then we'll need to get a cat scan, but she needs to drink a contrast before she can have that one."

"An ultrasound?" Emma rubbed her eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

"It's not just for pregnant women." the nurse told her. "It's so we can figure out what's going on in your stomach."

"We're going with her," Snow said firmly. "I promise her that I would stay with her the whole time and I don't plan on breaking that promise."

"She doesn't have the greatest past experiences with hospitals." David added.

"Of course you can go with her," the nurse smiled as she looked at Emma. "We'll push you right out of here on this bed so you don't have to get up."

"Ok," Emma said softly.

"We'll be right beside you the whole time," Snow assured her and Emma nodded.

They returned Emma to her room a half hour later. They still had no idea why her stomach was hurting her as much as it was. The nurse left the cup of contrast that Emma was supposed to drink before she could go down for the cat scan. David left to go check in with Ruby to see how Neal was doing. So Snow sat beside her daughter on the bed as she handed her the cup.

"Drink up," she told her. "The sooner you do, the sooner we can get this test done and find out what's wrong."

"Ugh," Emma made a face after taking a small sip. "I thought the nurse said it tasted like lemonade. This tastes nothing like lemonade."

"Sorry," Snow smiled sympathetically. "But you still need to drink it."

"You owe me big time for this," Emma grumbled as she took another sip.

"I promise once you're better, we'll treat you to all your favorites at Granny's."

"Dessert included," Emma mumbled.

"Dessert included," Snow agreed.

"Neal is fine," David came back into the room. "He fell back asleep after Ruby gave him his breakfast."

"Good," Snow nodded.

"So how are we doing in here?" David sat on the other side of his daughter.

"She's negotiating,"

"Negotiating?"

"We owe her a big meal at Granny's-dessert included-for making her drink this contrast that tastes nothing like lemonade."

"Not at all," Emma took a big drink and almost gagged.

David and Snow tried to keep Emma entertained while she continued to attempt to drink the contrast. After what seemed like hours, Emma finally finished it. Snow called down to the nurses to let them know and it was another hour before someone came to take Emma down for her cat scan.

They took her down on the hospital bed once again and both Snow and David stood right outside the room as the machine took pictures of her stomach. They escorted her back to her room and waited for the results to come back.

Emma was falling asleep again as the door opened and Dr. Whale came into them. David shook Emma and she slowly sat up.

"Sorry for the delay," Dr. Whale held a folder in his hand. "But I do have the test results right here, and I'm happy to say that it is not her appendix."

"So then what's wrong with our daughter?" Snow asked. "Why is her stomach hurting her so much?"

"Emma has a condition called Gastritis,"

"What is that?" David asked as Dr. Whale handed them all the information.

"Gastritis is defined as inflammation of the stomach lining. There are many causes,"

"Like what?"

"The most common cause would be a bacteria, but based on what Emma said her symptoms were I ruled that out. Based on her eating habits and choices that you told me about, I have concluded that she has acute gastritis which comes on suddenly."

"So what do we do for her?" Snow asked. "How do we help her get over this?"

"Fortunately, we can fix this without prescriptions. Emma's stomach needs to heal so I suggest some over the counter bismuth-"

"The gross pink stuff," Emma mumbled.

"Along with the BRAT diet," Whale continued.

"BRAT diet?" David asked

"Bananas, rice, applesauce, toast." Emma spoke up. "All bland and no taste."

"So you've been on it before?" Whale looked at Emma.

"A few years ago, before the curse broke. My foster mom made me come to the doctors when I wouldn't get over an illness and they put me on it."

"She was diagnosed with a gastrointestinal infection," Snow spoke up as Emma's pre-curse foster mom.

"So you know what to do," Whale smiled. "Good. She needs to be on it for at least a week. Then you can slowly introduce her to her normal food again. If her symptoms start up again then bring her back in."

"So does that mean that I can go now?" Emma asked

"Absolutely," Whale smiled at her. "You can go whenever you're ready."

"Great," Emma started off the bed and went into the bathroom to change back into the clothes that she had arrived in.

"She's going to be troublesome this next week isn't she?" David asked as Whale left the room.

"Oh yes." Snow smiled at him as she made a shopping list for Emma. "I remember when she was on it last time I caught her trying to sneak some ice cream a few times."

"Can we go now?" Emma came back out to them changed back into her pajamas.

"Absolutely," David stood up as he gathered all their things.

The three of them walked back out to the truck and climbed in as David pulled away from the hospital. Emma lay against her mother and was fast asleep within seconds.

"She is exhausted," David glanced over at his girls as Snow soothed her daughter in her sleep. "Do you think she slept at all last night?"

"Probably not," Snow placed a loose strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "But she needs to eat."

"Why don't I drop you two off at the loft and I'll go do the shopping."

"Sounds like a plan," Snow smiled as she handed him the list she had made. "Just get everything unflavored or unsweetened."

"I can handle it," he assured her as he pulled up in front of their building. "Just get her upstairs and comfortable."

"Come on honey," Snow started to rouse Emma.

"Mom?" Emma blinked her eyes open.

"Hey," Snow smiled at her. "We're home. Let's get you inside so you can rest."

"Where are you going?" Emma looked over at David.

"I'm going to pick up some things for you at the store," he told her. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Emma nodded and let her mom help her out of the truck and help her inside and up the stairs. Ruby was laying Neal down in his crib when Snow walked in with Emma.

"So?" Ruby watched as Snow led Emma over to the couch.

"I can't have real food for a week," Emma mumbled as she let her mom cover her with the blanket from the back of the couch.

"What?" Ruby followed Snow into the kitchen.

"She's been put on a bland diet," Snow told her as she put a couple slices of bread in the toaster. "She has gastritis, which is inflammation of the stomach lining. Dr. Whale doesn't think it was helped by the way Emma eats. So she's been put on a bland diet."

"Have fun with that," Ruby smirked. "Do you need me to stay until David gets back?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine." Snow placed the pieces of toast on a plate and grabbed some juice before heading in to see how Emma was doing.

 **AN:** This may or may not be inspired by a similar health scare that I had a couple years ago. Let me know what you think. Posted on AO3 as well.


End file.
